Ici avec toi
by TotallyLife
Summary: Eh bien, cela avait l'air vraiment cool de monter dessus…   répondit Blaine. Il sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était présentement niché pour se poser sur une moins élevée, souriant à Kurt de ce qu'il espérait être un sourire innocent. TRADUCTION


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction de **_**Soundslikeaplan. **_**L'auteur a écrit de très beaux OS sur Klaine !**

**Celui-ci est…mignon ! Il se passe à la Dalton Academy.**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie ma bêta : <strong>_**Dauphin Noire**_**, merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps pour corriger !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 16 « Original Song » <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale **_**Here with you de soundlikeaplan**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : ****.net/s/6968790/1/Here_With_You**

* * *

><p><strong>Ici avec toi<strong>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt semblait seulement un peu énervé. Ce qui était un bon signe. Blaine était presque entièrement certain que son petit ami n'était pas sérieusement vexé en ce moment. Même de là-haut, il pouvait discerner l'expression presque amusée de Kurt.

« Eh bien, cela avait l'air vraiment cool de monter dessus… » répondit Blaine. Il sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était présentement niché pour se poser sur une moins élevée (encore à sept bon pieds du sol _(ndrl : environ 2 mètres_)), souriant à Kurt de ce qu'il espérait être un sourire innocent.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu as peut-être un problème à grimper sur toutes les choses. » commenta Kurt, se tenant à quelque mètre de distance, les bras croisés sur son torse. « D'abord tous les meubles – je pensais que c'était juste un truc d'interprétation – et maintenant les arbres aussi… dis-moi pourquoi je te supporte encore ? »

« Je suis tout à fait certain que c'est ma charmante personnalité qui le compense. »

Blaine s'assit, accrochant ses jambes autour de la branche de l'arbre et se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait glissé vers le bas, tournant maintenant le dos à Kurt. Il fut tout à fait certain qu'il entendit Kurt glousser et il pouvait tout à fait l'imaginer, repositionnant son sac sur son épaule, en secouant la tête. Un moment plus tard, Kurt était de retour dans son champ de vision, se penchant un peu de façon à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Blaine.

Kurt sourit, maintenant seulement amusé. « Je risque de me répéter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Blaine eut un air de réflexion sur le visage**,** à défaut de garder son sourire.

« Eh bien…en ce moment… » dit Blaine avant d'attraper Kurt par le cou, le rapprochant de lui, ainsi leurs visages étaient seulement à quelques millimètres, « j'essaie de t'avoir assez près pour que je puisse faire ceci. »

Kurt fit vraiment un adorable bruit aigu, suivie d'un exaspérant « Blaine ! » suivie d'un soupir qui était plus content qu'ennuyé, une main allant toucher la joue de Blaine. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant, ne disant rien.

« Tu sais, je me sens comme Spider Man en ce moment. » commenta doucement Blaine, passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Kurt. « Je veux t'embrasser. » Il leva les yeux vers Kurt avec prudence, calmant ses singeries.

Kurt se tendit l'espace d'un moment, parce que même s'ils étaient au milieu du jardin privé de Dalton et les seuls personnes à proximité étaient les amis de Blaine, il n'était pas encore habitué aux démonstrations d'affections en public. Ce ne fut toutefois qu'un moment avant de qu'il ne se détende, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine.

Que la vérité soit dite, embrasser la tête en bas semblait plus spectaculaire dans le film. L'angle était un peu gênant et les deux garçons étaient perdus, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec leurs mains. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, appréciant seulement d'être si près et d'entendre la respiration de l'autre et sentir les cils toucher doucement leurs visages.

Finalement, Kurt se recula, les yeux louchant un peu alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le visage de Blaine à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu vas descendre maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, la voix juste un peu plus basse.

Blaine se pencha et becqueta la joue de Kurt, avant de placer ses mains sur la branche des deux côtés de ses genoux, donnant le temps à Kurt de se reculer. Il se balança en avant avec ses jambes, son corps suivant, semblable à un saut périlleux dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Kurt avait disparu de l'endroit où il se tenait un instant auparavant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaine pour comprendre où il était allé. Le garçon marcha autour de l'arbre, ramassant le blazer de Blaine, qu'avait jeté Blaine juste avant de commencer à grimper.

Kurt avait ce sourire sur son visage, le même qu'il affichait après leur premier baiser. Ça faisait encore frissonner Blaine lorsqu'il réalisait que c'était lui qui causait ce sourire qui pourrait littéralement illuminer une pièce. Kurt affichait souvent une expression que Blaine ne pouvait décrire que par _solitude_ lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il semblait prudent la plupart du temps sur ses gardes. Maintenant, deux mois après le début de leur relation, ces murs étaient presque complètement tombés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ou au moins cela semblait l'être pour Blaine.

Kurt tendit le blazer à Blaine, inclinant un peu sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-il et Blaine réalisa qu'il devait le fixer. Il prit le blazer, mais avant que Kurt ne puisse se retirer, l'autre main de Blaine l'atteignit, liant ses doigts avec les siens.

« Rien. » répondit Blaine, regardant Kurt avec un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres. « Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois là. »

**Fin**


End file.
